Achievements/Paradox
There are a lot of achievements in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. They can be gained through story or by doing something else. If you know more, feel free to add them here. List The rescue of Hans You saved the kidnapped villager (Obtained through Main Quest) Descent of Goddess Ilias You have been recognized as an unblessed hero (Obtained through Main Quest) The Monster Lord's slave Monster Lord Alice added to the party... or perhaps you were added to hers (Obtained through Main Quest if you chose Alice) The Goddess's slave Goddess Ilias added to the party... or perhaps you were added to hers (Obtained through Main Quest if you chose Ilias) Childhood tag-along Sonya forced her way into the party... (Obtained through Main Quest) A Proof of Bravery You've been recognized by a guard for the discovery of the of Bravery (Obtained through Guard's Quest. See Iliasville and Cave of Trials for more details) Merchant rescue You've brought the lost merchant to safety (Obtained through Merchant's Quest. See Iliasville and Talus Hill for more details) Bandit annihilation You won against the monster bandits and rehabilitated the girls (Obtained through Main Quest. See Main Quest: Looking for the Informant for more details) Resolved Phoenix Tail trade You liberated the deceived Phoenix Girl (Obtained through Side Quest. See Amira's Side Quest: Nameless Slums Trafficking for more details) Traveler from another world You continue your adventure in a parallel world (Obtained through Main Quest. Go through the first Tartarus) Catching harpies You cured the harpies of the epidemic (Obtained through Side Quest. See Harpies' Problem for more details) Mysterious Medal Queen You received your first audience with the Medal Queen (Go to the Transfer Shrine, then warp to the North Ilias Monastery, then go to the Medal Queen Castle in the Northwest) Slug extermination You triumphed over the slug boss in Slug Tower (Obtained through Side Quest. See Slugs' Problem for more details) Chasing your father One day, you will catch up to him (Obtained through Main Quest. Go through the second Tartarus) Disappearance of Micaela Where did she go... (Obtained through Main Quest. Go to Enrika in the lost woods after second tartarus) Welcome to Sentora Your first visit to the continent of Sentora (Obtained through Main Quest) Collapse of a shota-harem You defeated the brainwashed Meia (Obtained through Side Quest. See Mermaids' Problem for more details) Chasing the Four Spirits You seek the strength to walk a righteous path from history (Obtained through Main Quest) As a hero... The last wish of Micaela, engraved upon your heart (Obtained through Main Quest) Mechanized Pope No. 7 You discovered the secret of the church... (Obtained through Main Quest) Haunted mansion curtain call You put an end to the disturbance at the haunted mansion and delivered punishment to Chrome (Obtained through Side Quest. See Necromancer Problem for more details) The spirit of the wind You acquired the power of Sylph (Obtained through Main Quest) A soul of burning justice Destined to be a hero after all (Obtained through Side Quest. See Justice Kaiser's Side Quest for more details) Black Alice's Counterattack The devilish tea party never ends (Obtained through Side Quest. See Chrome's Recruitment Quest for more details) Tomboy princess honor restored Secretly saved Sabasa (Obtained through Side Quest, See Sabasa Problem for more details) The idol's curtain call Saki, flash!☆ (Obtained through Side Quest. See Saki for more details) The witch's dinner You have settled the troubles in Witch Hunt Village (Obtained through Side Quest. See Witch Hunt Village Sidequest for more details) The spirit of earth You acquaired the power of Gnome (Obtained through Main Quest) Wish from a ruined world You engraved the desires of La Croix upon your heart (Obtained through Main Quest) Fishy Pirate Debut You became a member of the Fishy Pirates (Obtained through Main Quest, by choosing to Aid the Pirates) Navy's Pride You became an officer for the Navy. (Obtained through Main Quest, by choosing to Cooperate with the Navy) Queen Cup Champion The crowd goes wild at the name of the champion. (Obtained through Main Quest) Sukiyaki Dusk Solved the case of the Minotaur disappearances. (Obtained through Side Quest) Shrine Pilgrimage Settled the riots in Yamatai Village (Obtained through Side Quest) Her Judgement Exposed the truth of Magical Advisor Mephisto (Obtained through Main Quest) For Whom the Bell Tolls This wonderful world is worth fighting for (Obtained through Main Quest) Bugs and Flowers and Birds and Cats (oh my!) Subdue the civil war in Plansect Vlilage (Obtained through Side Quest) Spirit of Water You acquired the power of Undine (Obtained through Main Quest) Mission Start With Alma in the party, we begin our mission of infiltrating Gold Fort (Obtained through Main Quest) Gold Fort Breakthrough Passed through Gold Fort (Obtained through Main Quest) Advancing Hill Breakthrough You have passed the Advancing Hills and reached Grangold (Obtained through Main Quest) Victory Feast You liberated Grangold, ending the Great War (Obtained through Main Quest) Queen of the Flies Ousted the Beelzebubs from the Ghost Ship (Obtained through Side Quest) From the Northern Sea Proved yourself to Poseidoness and received the Silver Orb. (Obtained through Side Quest) Succubi's Wild Feast Resolved the conflict in Succubus Village (Obtained through Side Quest) Young Unison Restored Emily and Cassandra to their original forms (Obtained through Side Quest) Magical Girl Gran☆Beria You saw something you won't talk about (Obtained through Side Quest. See Magical Girl's Ritual Sidequest for more details) Spirit of Fire You acquired the power of Salamander (Obtained through Main Quest) In the Flesh Met the legendary Hero Heinrich from 500 years ago (Obtained through Main Quest) Salvation of the Four Kingdoms Defeated the leaders of the monster armies besieging the four kingdoms (Obtained through Main Quest) Elf and Fairy Afternoon Defeated the Queen Elf (Obtained through Main Quest) Name of the Rose Snapped the Queen Alraune back to sanity (Obtained through Main Quest) Reconciliation with Mermaids Defeated the Queen Mermaid (Obtained through Main Quest) Spider's Sunset You defeated the Spider Princess (Obtained through Main Quest) Hundred Year Solitude You defeated the Queen Vampire (Obtained through Main Quest) First Correspondence Received the Red Orb from Princess Elf. (Obtained through Main Quest) Beyond Time Obtained the Blue Orb from the Monster Lord's Castle from 500 years ago (Obtained through Main Quest) To the Snow Continent You embark on the mysterious continent at long last (Obtained through Main Quest) The Third Seraph You obtained Eden's help at the Snow Shrine (Obtained through Main Quest) Itty Bitty Squishy Angels You revived the two Seraphs (Obtained through Main Quest/Ilias Route) The Drifting Relations of the Sword and the Darkness Learned of Luka's father and Alice's mother meeting; what will befall them? (Obtained through Main Quest/Alice Route) Don't Leave Me No one knew the girl who fought and saved the world (Obtained through Main Quest/Ilias Route) Hope Inherited With the hope of a destroyed world in their hearts, the investigators go to the Battle of Wisdom (Obtained Post Part 2 by delivering the La Croix Notes given at Part 1 to this world's La Croix) Sonya's Bizarre Adventure Sonya seems to have survived a long adventure (Obtained when Luka goes through his journey without Sonya. For that to happen, skip the talk with the Village Chief.) First time shopper You bought your first item at a shop Regular shopper You bought 30000G worth of goods; you really like your shops Shopping King You bought 300,000G worth of goods; you're quite the heavy spender Shopping Addict You bought 3,000,000G worth of goods; ...what do you do for a living? (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first synthesis You commissioned your first synthesis to a blacksmith Blacksmith binger You commissioned 50 blacksmith syntheses; kind of a habit now Blacksmith Maniac You commissioned 100 blacksmith syntheses; what else can you make? Blacksmith Fanatic You commissioned 500 blacksmith syntheses; is there anything you can't create? (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first job change You made your first job change in Ilias Temple Job hopper You changed job 10 times; looks bad on your resume Job Collector You changed jobs 100 times; you'll find one you like eventually Job Connoisseur You changed jobs 500 times; will you just pick a job already? (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first race change You changed races for the first time in Ilias Temple Habitual race changer You changed races 5 time now; you start to understand different species Shapeshifter You changed races 50 times; you're excited to see what's next Father of Faces You changed races 300 times; do you even remember what you were before? (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first battle! You fought an opponent for the first time, an unforgettable event Seasoned adventurer You've made it through 300 battles; you're quite the adventurer Polished Hero After 2000 battles, you are a hero with no equal. Well-worn Veteran 5,000 battles later, fights are second nature to you (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first escape You've committed your first act of cowardice by running away Keep running You've escaped 10 times; running away just feels natural at this point Life On The Run You ran away 50 times; you're getting used to leaving your enemies in the dust Eternal Shirker You ran away 150 times; there's this thing called a Demon Ward Bracelet... (Unobtainable through Part 2) Your first defeat You have been defeated by your opponent, receiving your rewar- No, your disgrace Adventurer bait You have been defeated 30 times; that just makes you prey Monster killer You've turned the tables on 500 monsters Monster Buster You've crushed 5000 opponents; hopefully there's no monster buster buster Carnage Master You've crushed 10,000 opponents; how you still have monster companions is a mystery (Unobtainable through Part 2) Jobs Mastered: 100% You've mastered every job (Unobtainable through Part 2) Races Mastered: 100% You've mastered every race (Unobtainable through Part 2) Character Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the character book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Monster Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the monster book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Weapon Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the weapon book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Armor Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the armor book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Accessory Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the accessory book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Item Book: 100% You've filled out all entries in the item book (Unobtainable through Part 2) Medal beginner You've started a small medal collection (Exchange medals for the first time) Medal collector You learned the name of the Medal Queen (Exchanged at least 15 medals) Medal Mania You're impris--captivated by medal trading First BF victory You got your first victory in a Battle Fuck Accomplished Battle Fucker You defeated 15 Battle Fuckers Veteran Battle Fucker You defeated 30 Battle Fuckers First BF defeat You received your first defeat in a Battle Fuck Shameful Loser You have lost 30 Battle Fucks The Taste of Defeat You have lost 50 Battle Fucks; Little shop of horas The beginning of the item shop: dealing herb (Through Vanilla Side Quest. See Shop Quest for more details) A nice shop A satisfying personal item shop (Through Vanilla Side Quest. Achieved once you've cleared all the item shops on Ilias continent) A fully-stocked shop Displaying all the goods Sentora continent has to offer (Through the Vanilla Side Quest. Achieved once you've cleared all the item shops on Sentora continent) Vanilla's Megamart It's become one of the most popular shops in the world Papi the blacksmith A good first step towards being a master blacksmith (Through Papi Side Quest. See Blacksmith Quest for more details) First class blacksmith You even get clients coming from the other side of the world Five Finger Blacksmith From Bandit to Blacksmith and the whole world knows it Beginner's Victory Won the Beginner Class at the Colosseum Professional Victory Won the Professional Class at the Colosseum Champion's Conquest Won the Champion Class at the Colosseum Unlimited Class Domination Won the Unlimited Class at the Colosseum Regular Race Cup Winner Won a Single Race Challenge High Class Race Cup Winner Won a High Level Race Challenge Top Class Race Cup Winner Won a Top Class Race Challenge Freedom Adventure is a matter of liberty (Pick silly/nonsense choices 3 times) Strike Freedom Luka, loyal to himself (Pick silly/nonsense choices 8 times) A desperate Nero The ordinary traveler seems to have royally screwed up (Run from Nero in Iliasville) The murder of Amira She'll just come back as if nothing even happened (Kill Amira on first meet with her) Bourgeoisie You learn how the other half lives while staying at an ultra-luxurious inn (Pay the original price of 100 000 G for staying at Sutherland Inn) The bats of Witch Hunt You kept your eyes peeled (Reach both Lucia or Lily at the end of their respective dungeons but reconsider your choice for both of them before choosing to defeat one of them) Enlightened Dog Girl Although she's enlightened, she still loves meaty bones (Complete Pochi's Side Quest and speak to all 9 Dog Girls) Sheep's world tour Spot the drunk sheep in bars around the world (Complete Sheep's Side Quest. See Pocket Castle Side Quests for more details Best friends Nuruko and Gnome feel a bond joining them... (Simply examine the grave in Safaru Ruins after recruiting both Nuruko and Gnome; neither one needs to be in your party when you examine the grave) Slot Master You got 777 in the slot machine In-battle 777 You got 777 while fightning (Use Gambler's Slots and make 777) Poker master You were dealt a Royal Flush while playing poker Universe in Conflict You will see the tears of the stars (Complete Kamuro's Side Quest) Gravity-defying imp We heard rumors about a suicidal imp... (Complete first part of Rami's Side Quest. See Pocket Castle Side Quests for more details) Chi pa pa The flower on your head goes chi pa pa (Use Chi Pa Pa!) Find me... You found Amira hiding in a town (Find Amira at least once. See Amira's Side Quest: Come Find Me, Hero for more details) The 15th Amira You found Amira hiding in a town 15 times (Find Amira in all towns. See above) The first sniff You showed your first panty to Panty Sensei (To obtain panties, one must max out Gadabout job and obtain Shameless Theft special skill, Panty Sensei can be found in Pornof) Panty collector You showed 50 panties to Panty Sensei The death of Panty Sensei All the perverts of the world cry over his disappearance (Bring Panty Sensei Monster Lord Panties) Green Workplace A new Queen Alraune is born (Complete Queen Alraune's Recruitment Side Quest) El's Social Studies She is a step closer to the Queen Mermaid. (Complete El/Mermaid Queen's Recruitment Side Quest) Queen Insect Hopefully the Queen Insect was decided (Complete Princess Spider's Recruitment Side Quest) Vanilla's Real Name Celebrating the success of the vampire pub, Vanilla was given a real name (Complete Vampire Queen's Recruitment Side Quest) Magic King's Determination King Grangold overcame his hesitation (Complete Grangold King's Side Quest) Beautiful World The two angels saw the splendor of nature (Complete Eden's Side Quest) Spiritual Lucia Developed the secret to elementalize the human body (Complete Lucia's Side Quest) Gloria Pirates Defeated Defeated the Gloria Pirate battlefuckers Mysterious Medal King Found the first Medal King. (Complete Noah Queen's Side Quest) Polar Bear Helper Brought a lost Polar Bear Girl back home (Requires MS Fish) Canaan Sisters Discount Haggled the three Canaan Sisters and got a bonus Delete Yourself You were wiped out by the Reaper. (Use Reaper to remove all male characters from companions) Finally Understand? Eden learned the error of her past mistakes (Complete Lucifina's Side Quest) Dirty Fists Power was acknowledged by Alma Elma (Complete Morrigan's Side Quest) Beyond Race Boundaries Changing Races has became possible (Complete Promestein's Second Side Quest) Whoa! This is! Read a naughty book. (Pervert.) Ali's Farewell Kyona confronted the sins of her past. (Complete Anteater Girl/Kyona's Side Quest) The Rabbit's Arrow Barbun acquired the secret bow skills of elves (Complete Barbun's Side Quest) Ryugu Dance ☆ Saki has mastered the dance of the sea. (Lacking Information) Angel, kill! Kill! You defeated the armored berserker (Use this guide for Super Bosses ) Seventh Heaven You defeated Nanabi (She can be fought after first encounter with Neris) I hate riddles You defeated Sphinx (She can be fought after first encounter with her) Monster Lord's defeat? You defeated Hades Alice (Ask Reaper for a challenge in Hades and defeat Alice) Conquered death itself You defeated Reaper Champion of the Ocean Defeated Admiral Leviathan (She can be fought on Navy's HQ after picking the Pirate's Side) You Who Stood in the Flames and Asked Me Defeated Yamata no Orochi (She can be fought on the Yamata's Cave) Merciless Queen of the Moon Defeated Tamamo no Mae (Dark World's Tamamo, fought during Story Quest) Instead of Heinrich Defeated Black Alice (500 Years Ago World's Black Alice, can be fought at the Monster Lord's Castle) Trial Challenger Cleared Trial of Chaos Level 1 Trial Expert Cleared Trial of Chaos Level 2 Trial Master Cleared Trial of Chaos Level 3 Trial God Cleared Trial of Chaos Level 4 Trial Chaos Cleared Trial of Chaos Level 5 Labyrinth challenger You reached the 10th level of the Labyrinth of Chaos Labyrinth expert You reached the 50th level of the Labyrinth of Chaos Labyrinth master You reached the 100th level of the Labyrinth of Chaos Labyrinth God You reached the 200th level of the Labyrinth of Chaos Labyrinth Chaos You reached the 300th level of the Labyrinth of Chaos Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Gameplay